Rotating electric machines are used for a wide variety of applications, such as automotive applications, aerospace applications, industrial applications, and/or the like. Rotating electric machines include a rotor and a stator. A rotating electric machine may be an electrical motor, wherein the rotor rotates relative to the stator to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. Rotating electric machines also include electrical generators, wherein the relative rotation between the rotor and the stator converts mechanical energy to electrical energy.
Some rotating electric machines are used under relatively harsh and/or relatively extreme operating conditions. For example, some rotating electric machines are used wherein the rotating electric machine is exposed to high temperatures, low temperatures, moisture, chemicals, dust, abrasive materials, and/or the like. A switched reluctance machine (SRM) is one example of a rotating electric machine that may be suitable for use under relatively harsh and/or relatively extreme operating conditions. However, SRMs may be prone to excessive noise and/or vibration. Moreover, and for example, SRMs may experience high torque ripple, may have poor controllability, and/or may have a poor power factor.